Life after Life
by Lady16Darkness
Summary: Victoria is kidnapped by Count Dracula one night and now her sisters must rescue her from his clutches with Gabriel Van Helsing but he holds a secret about her mother and herself.
1. Chapter 1

**I own Serena, Lisa, Victoria, Sofia, Aria and Alina and any future characters added in.**

**I don't own any Van Helsing characters since they belong to Stephan Sommers.**

Chapter 1; Kidnapping

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Lisa! Lisa! Lisa! Lisa!" screamed Sofia; aged 16 as she ran into the Valerious library where her older sisters sat such as Victoria reading near the large window and Lisa resting on the floor against the fire, trying to get warm since tonight is a cold night. Lisa; aged 19, looked up from the fire to her younger out of breath sister.

"What's wrong, Sofia?" she asked as she got up and stood before walking to comfort her sister, like her other sister; aged 17. "I saw something outside my window! It was big and grey with fangs and big eyes which stared at me!" she gasped out before running back to her room, following her sister closely behind.

"Out there," she pointed out the window with her left index finger. Victoria approached the window and duck her head out, with the wind tickling her pale skin and blowing her long straight dark natural brown hair which danced. Her light blue-grey eyes scanned over the back garden such as grey-sliver dustbin where two greyhounds fought over half cooked meat and the trees rustling about with the midnight sky looking beautiful with it's silver moon and bright stars. "Sofia, I don't see anything other than dogs fighting over meat and it's night time,"

"But I defiently saw something out there," she said truthfully as tears filled her green eyes and Lisa wrapped her arms around her younger sister's shoulders as Sasha did the same, "We believe you, Sofia," they both admitted.

"Thanks guys,"

"You're welcome. Now, how about going sleep, getting rest?" Victoria said and she nodded. They left the room at the same time as Sofia got into bed and fell asleep straight the way.

"It's not her fault," Lisa admitted as she and her other sister walked back to the library.

"I know," Victoria agreed.

"But it's just the fact that this place or land is cursed by some dead Count who member of the royal gypsy Valerious family and every villager is scared and crazy about vampires and werewolves," they retook their seats and resumed their activity.

Later on, Victoria asleep on the couch and Lisa asleep on the floor.

"She is the one, Master wants this one," the light brown haired woman said as she and the other bride gathered around sleeping Victoria. The bride wore light purple bra-like top with was made of satin and had long sleeves which reached the floor, and wore silk light purple-white trousers and brown high heel sandles. Her hair was long in curls which reached her waist.

"Her?! But Aria, she is nothing special!" the other bride almost shouted, she had long straight brown hair which reached her waist like the other bride. She wears a orange-amber gown which had a slit on both sides of the skirt and, showed off her perfect curves such as her hips and stomach, the top swells of her breasts and arms and even her legs.

"Shut up, Alina! Master doesn't like it when you question him, you know what he will do if you question him again!" the light-purple trousered bride silenced her sister before noticing Victoria eyes starting to open. In an instant, Aria's hand reached over and pressed against the young woman's forehead, sending her into an undisturbed sleep. Victoria moaned as her eyes fluttered before staying closed.

Afterwards, both brides, Aria and Alina shifted into their grey vampire bat forms before flying off with their prisoner in their grasp, they flew off back to their home; Castle Dracula. Unknown to them, Victoria's older sister witnessed and heard the whole thing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Victoria was adopted alongside Lisa and Sofia by an fiar from Rome (who is now deceased) and if you, my readers, are wondering who he was; I give you a clue, he worked along side Van Helsing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You meet Serena in this chapter as well as Dracula. I don't own all Van Helsing characters who belong to Stephen Sommers. Victoria is Transylvanian like her late mother and Serena. Alina and Aria are from Scandiavan while Lisa and Sofia are both completely Hungarian.**

**Chapter 2; Meeting your capturer**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Victoria touched her forehead with the back of her left hand as she woke from her deep sleep. She sat up to find herself in a elegant expensive room with bright mixture of colours with expensive furniture such as queen size bed and big wardrobe. _'Okay Vickie, stay calm, remember what Mom taught you. Hold on, where are my clothes?'_ she asked herself in her thoughts as she glanced down as herself is dressed in a floor-length light purple gown with no sleeves. Luckily they hadn't taken her cross from her, _'Thank god, Mom gave this to me. They didn't take it from me'_

Her clothes were neatly placed on the small chest at the bottom of her bed, next to her black-white sneakers shoes.

She felt an uneasy shiver go down her very spine, _'Where is this shiver coming from'_ she asked herself again as her arms wrapped around her body.

"Hello Victoria," came a male romanian accent from somewhere in the room she was in.

Then she saw him, he walked straight out of the shadows. He wore a black knee-length jacket which looked like a military type and then underneath, black satin vestcoat and black silk shirt. Followed by satin black trousers and shiny black low heel shoes. Victoria saw his black raven hair pulled back into a ponytail except few bangs which framed his face with high cheekbones and blue eyes,_ ' His eyes are the lightest blue I'ver ever seen in my life'_ she admitted to herself.

"Who are you?" she asked him in return for him smirking, "Allow me to introduce myself... I am Count Vladislaus Dracula," The Count bowed before her, very majestly. _'Didn't Van Helsing kill this guy?'_ she thought as she took him.

"And I know all about you... Victoria," he said very creepy and seductive as he returned to his full height.

"What?" she said, slightly scared, _'Mom, I wish you were here, right now'_ she thought in her mind and Dracula arched his eyebrow, "What? A girl of seventeen doesn't know about me? The daughter of the famous fiar from Rome; Carl?" Dracula smirked as Victoria froze in fear when she realized he knew her late adopted father's name.

"Please, let me go, I didn't do anything to you. Please, let me go," she begged him.

"If I let you go then it will reach the Vatican and then they will send their best hunter to kill me and destroy everything I have worked to regain again. And this will repeat over and over." Dracula said as he had to remember the annoyious of being killed by Van Helsing and then work to regain everything he lost. He won't let that happen again.

"Yeah well good luck with that while... I will just be going. See yah," she passed Dracula, to the door but was stopped when he grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry, my dear. So Victoria, welcome to your new home," with that Dracula walked out the door which shut tight behind him.

Victoria ran to the door and began to bang her fists against the door, "HEY! You! Dracula, let me go now! Let me out now! Please!" she repeated over and over as she continued to bang against the door until Victoria started to get tired and slides down the door with her back leaning against it before falling asleep.

Moments later, Serena finds Victoria asleep near the door of the guest room and carries her to bed before leaving her and visiting her master about Victoria; the new guest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Victoria thinks of her mother in this chapter and you, my readers, are probably wondering who Victoria's mother was and when she died. Well you will find out in later chapters. Meanwhile, her sisters are getting help from an old enemy from Rome.**


End file.
